Weird Things Can Happen
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: WK/SM Tsukino Serena had always thought she had a normal life until she had a run-in with a cat. Becoming a superheroine and then discovers her bright beautiful future. But when happens when a girl appears in her life and changes everything she has known?


Oi minna! ^-^ Welcome yet again to another new fic! ^^ I'm not gonna bother and yap much here. So enjoy!

*`*`*`*`

"I'm late! I'm late! Ooh, Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?!" an exasperated blond cried as she scrambled to put on her uniform.

"I already called you. Multiple time Serena!" a voice shot back at her. 

"Well, you should've tried harder!" she argued; not at all planning to lose this battle.

"Believe me Serena, I've tried," the voice answered back coolly.

"I'm late! Ja!" she called back as she dashed out the door. 

"Serena," the voice sighed as the girl left the room.   

*`*`*`*`

At an apartment not too far away, two blond were also preparing for school.

"Ne Omi-kun, what do you think about our new school?" a blond haired girl asked. The boy turned around and scratched his head.

"Anno. . . I don't really know," he answered. The girl giggled.

"Aaaaww, is widdle Omi-kun gonna miss Ouka-san?" she teased. Omi started to turn a nice shade of red. The girl started to giggle again, until a head popped in.

"Would you two hurry up! Aya-kun isn't gonna wait for you two long!" the voice said. The girl turned towards him and gave him a salute.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" He just simply shook his head and pulled his head back out. "C'mon Omi-kun!  You think Aya-kun's gonna wait for us much longer?!"

"O-oi!" Omi protested as she dragged him out of the room.

*`*`*`*`

"Serena Tsukino! Do you need me to send a paper home to your parents and tell them that you're failing because of your tardiness?!" Again the same voice, same face, same expression teacher yelled at her, each and every single morning. Sort of like a tradition, if you ask her.

"A-anno Haruna-sensei! I-I have a good explanation for this!" she protested. The flaming red head in front of her tapped her foot anxiously.

"I'm listening."

"W-ell, you see. . .  anno. . . my neko forgot to wake me up this morning!" Her sensei stared at her with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"M-my neko f-forgot to wake me up this m-morning," she stuttered quietly.  A vein was seen popping out of Haruna-sensei's head.

"Tsukino-san, have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked softly. A little too softly in Serena's opinion.

_'Uh oh. This is not good,'_ she thought to herself nervously. "H-hai?"

"Then why would you say that your neko forgot to wake you up this morning?" she asked impatiently.

"A-anno. . ."

"Nevermind! Just take your seat!" Haruna-sensei ordered; not wanting to hear another one of her excuse. Thanking the lucky stars that was guiding her today, Usgai sat down quickly in her seat. Giving both makoto and Minako a thumbs up, while Ami was too busy buried in her book.

"Now! What I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted ::giving a look in Serena's direction:: today, I'll be pairing each of you up with a partner. You will both be working on an english assignment. By the maximum write-up, I would be estimating around 8 pages long. Front and back. You will choose a topic to talk about and do research on. Under any circumstances! Do not co-"

Knock! Knock! Was the sound that came from the big wooden door. Scowling and grumbling at whoever it was, Haruna-sensei walked towards the door and opened it, in a not so proper manner. Her face instantly flushed a slight pink as she saw who had knocked on the door.

"Chiba-san!" she cried. He nodded to her and peered into the classroom. He gave a wide smile as his eyes landed on Serena; who when heard his name perked her head up giving her full attention. Showing his pearl white teeth, made all girls in the class sigh lovingly, and some even bashed their eyelashes so that he might notice them. But he was oblivious to all of this, or so everyone thought. For his eyes were hidden under the shades he put on.

"Ohayo Haruna-san. I came here to give you these term papers," he said. "Uchi-sensei needs them back as soon as possible."

"I'm still asking you till this day, Chiba-san. Why didn't you just agree to help out in my class?" she asked. Mamoru just shrugged his shoulder.

"I got to go. Ja ne minna! Ja Haruna-san!" he called as he ran off. The whole female proportions of the class, chanted a goodbye to Chiba-san. Once he was out of sight, Haruna-sensei got out of her dreamy state and returned to her normal expression. Stalking back to the front of the room, she cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. . . Do not! And I repeat, Do not co-" 

Knock! Knock! Once again, there was a knock at the door. This time not grumbling, Haruna-sensei walked towards the door; hoping that it might be Chiba-san again. Her smile almost faltered as she saw who was on the other side.

"I'll be back in a minute," she informed the class and left the room. Instantly, Serena turned around in her seat and smiled happily at her friends.

"Ohayo minna!" 

"Ohayo Sere-chan," Ami said as she returned to reading her novel; which she had informed them that she was falling behind. She was suppose to be 20 chapters ahead, but when she calculated, she found out that she was only 15 chapters ahead. How sad.

"Oi Serena! You actually got off the hook this time!" Minako cried happily to her other blond headed friend. Makoto nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess all of your wild stories finally paid off," Makoto commented. Serena smiled and held out her fingers into a 'v' sign and winked.

"Practice makes perfect!" Without any more words, she instantly turned back around in her seat as does everyone else as they heard the door creaking open.

"I expect everyone to behave," Haruna-sensei warned as she glared at them. "Congratulations! We will now have two new students joining our class today. Please make them feel welcome, and if I find out anyone abusing them, :: glaring at the students at the back :: you will be very sorry! Please welcome, Tsukiyono  Omi and Tsukino Usagi!" Serena almost fell off her chair as she heard the name. That sounded so much like her last name! She even wondered if it was the same spelling. Maybe she has two cousins that her parents never told her. Or maybe they came from the future like Chibi-Usa. Hey you never know!

Some of the students had stars or hearts in their eyes as the two students walked in. The first was a boy with blond hair. Actually, they both had blond hair. Wearing the boy's version of the uniform, the boy's hair was neatly combed, as he held his bag in one hand. But the girl was what threw Serena off. Her hair was a lovely blond. The colour of the golden sun with a tint of silver; that you can recognize when the sun shines through. Her hair was also up in odangos, just like Serena. But hers was much longer. While Serena's was only down to her  mid-thighs, this girl was all the way down to nearly her ankles. With the hair twirled up a little at the bottom. Though she resembles somewhat like Serena, the way she looked, she seemed far more mature than Serena is. As she bowed to the class, it seemed to have much grace like a royal hime bowing to the court. All eyes were glued to the two at the front.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi Tsukiyono Omi," the boy introduced himself. Next the girl stepped up, giving the class her full 100% watt smile.

"Ohayo minna-san! Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu!" she cried happily. "Hajimashite!" Giving the class a 'V' sign and a wink.  Behind Serena, she heard Minako squeal to Makoto.

"She's using my 'V' sign!" Makoto could only giggle softly at her friend. 

"Ahem!" Haruna-sensei cleared her throat to gain attention from the class. "Would you two please find a seat?" Both students nodded their head. Praying to her lucky star that the new bishounen would choose the empty space next to her, Minako sat there with her eyes close tight and her fingers crossed. When she felt that someone had sat down next to her, she nearly jumped up in excitement. But when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with deep sapphire blue. First she thought that it was Serena's, but when she got a closer look, she found out that it was the new girl Usagi. Serena had a much more different shade. 

Usagi gave the girl a cheerful smile and turned to Omi to see where he sat. She had to stifle a giggle as she saw where he sat. Girls all around him were looking at him with hearts in there eyes. Either than that, some of them were passing him notes.

_'Love letters,'_ she confirmed as she saw one passed to him with a red heart seal.

*`*`*`*`

"Yatta! Home time!" Usagi cried out happily. Omi was having difficulty carrying all the letters and notes all the girls kept on giving him. Usagi gave a glance at him and giggled.

"Ne Omi-kun! You still have the charm ne?" she teased giving him a quick wink, making him blush slightly. As they approached the front, they both heard loud squeals as a group of girls surrounded someone. As they approached, they met the all too familiar sight of the honey haired blond. He gave all the girls around him his usual sexy smirk, as his eyes twinkled with mischief propped behind his usual shades. He stood there enjoying all of the attention he was receiving. Usagi giggled as Omi shooked his head.

"Wonder when do you think he'll stop?" Usagi asked Omi. Omi only shook his head in exasperation.

"Oi! Yohji-kun!" Usagi yelled as she waved her hand. Yohji looked up to see his two favourite blond standing not too far away. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he glanced at Omi with all of his love letters in hand.

"Oi Omi-kun! Usagi-chan!" he called back, waving them over. Usagi happily skipped over as Omi dragged his feet along.

"Do you always have to make a scene?" Omi asked. Yohji only smirked at him.

"Nani? What did I do?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Omi-kun's jealous!" Usagi teased. Omi groaned. Somehow, Usagi and Yohji had always teamed up and teased him to the end of the world. 

"Usagi-chan! Why do you always team up with Yohji-kun?" he complained. Usagi only smiled at him.

"Omi-kun! You shouldn't be jealous! Look at all the love letters you've received today!" she teased as she pointed to the letters in his hand. Yohji laughed at the red face Omi and started to usher them both into the car.

"Get moving or else Aya-kun is going to blow his top at you two if you don't show up at the shop soon!" he warned as he slammed the door.

*`*`*`*`

"Yaata! Home time!" Serena cried as she stretched her arms in front of the school building.

 "Lets go to Crowns!" Makoto suggested. Serena nodded her head happily.

"Hai! Hai!" 

"Wai! Look over there!" Minako squealed as everyone looked to where she was pointing. Standing not too faraway was a man with honey coloured hair, with his eyes hidden behind his small shades. Minako instantly had hearts in her eyes. 

"Bishounen," she sighed. Makoto was also in the same state.

"He looks like my old senpai," she sighed. Ami; who had finally looked up from her novel glanced over to the man the girls were talking about.

"Look! Those two new students know him!" she stated out as the group watched the interaction. Minako sighed.

"She's so lucky! Look at the two bishounen with her! It's not fair!" she cried. Both Makoto and Usagi agreed.

"It's not fair!" they both cried in unison.

"What's not fair?" a voice asked from behind them. All girls turned around in surprised.

"Mamo-chan!" Serena cried happily as she launched herself onto her boyfriend.

"What's not fair?" he asked the girls again. Minako was the one who answered.

"Look! That's not fair! Look at the two hotty with her!" she cried. Mamoru followed her finger and landed on the man. He nearly fell back in surprised as he looked at the girl. His eyes widened as he looked from Serena to that girl. Serena looked up at her boyfriend with worries.

"Mamo-chan. . . Daijoubu?" she asked.

"Daijoubu," he answered. "It's just that. . .you. . .her. . ."

"Nani?" Serena asked confused. Everyone jumped as they heard the sound of a book snapping shut.

"What he's trying to say is that you two look alike," Ami explained. Mamoru nodded his head.

*`*`*`*`

In a mystic room, a lone shadow stood in front of a large mirror. Her garnet eyes gazed at the scene.

"They've finally met," she stated softly.

"Hai," a voice said softly from behind her. She turned around and bowed down on her knees at the newcomer. The newcomer raised her hand indicating her to rise. "It's almost time to complete the mission."

"Hai," she nodded. "Demo the hime has been living a peaceful life. Maybe we should just leave it as it is." The other shook her head.

"Iie. She has a duty to fullfill. She has no right to not accept or accept."

"Demo, it's her life!" she argued. The other just laughed in amusemnet. "She has to make her own path! Not let it all planned out for her!"

"She will do what she was given. This is the last time we're having this conversation," the other said and vanished. Her garnet eyes gazed at the mirror again and bowed her head.

"Gomen nasai hime," she apologized softly.

*`*`*`*`

"What a day," Ken groaned as he closed the shop.

"Hai!" Omi agreed. Today as usual was another ambush. Aya looked around.

"Where's Usagi?" he stated, not seeing that all too familiar giddy blond.

"She left a minute ago," Yohji informed as he took a puff from his cigarettes.

*`*`*`*`

"Can I sit down?" she asked the person sitting on the bench. He stared up at all with his cold blue eyes. His burgundy coloured hair swayed in the small breeze. He didn't answer, in which Usagi considered as a 'yes'. She sat down beside him and sighed softly.She gave a side glance at him. He just sat there. Staring out onto the lake. Sighing, she started to rock bacj and forth on the bench.She felt his gaze shifting to her in annoyance. She glanced towards him looking innocent.

"Nani?" He just remained silent and gazed at the lake again.

"Could've said something," she grumbled to herself. Suddenly, she heard a blood curling scream, makiing her jump up. "What was that?!"  The boy also stood up and started to walk off in the opposite direction of the scream.

"Matte! Aren't you going to go check out what that was? What if someone's being robbed?!" He stopped to turn and glare at her and then walked off again. Suddenly, a creature of some sort jumped out from in front of him. 

With fangs as long as her pinky fingers; blood dripping from thos long fangs, made her feel goosebumps all over.

"Nani?! What is that thing?!" she cried.

"Help me! Help me!" a small voice cried out loud as their small lungs allowed them to. The creature had two long tails, in which one of them a small little girl was being held as she tried to squirm her way out of the grip. 

"Let her go!" Usagi cried; as she got into a stance ready to attack. The monster growled and with one of it's tail whipped at the guy. "Look out!" With fast reflexes, she managed to push him away. Both landing at the side. The monster gave another shrill cry as Usagi gasped. The tail was aiming right at them.

"Mars…Flame…Sniper!" a voice cried. A bow of fire flew out from no where and shot the monster's tail. He yelped out in pain at the lost of his tail, but then another tail grew in it's place. Glancing over, Usagi saw a women with raven black hair in a stance as if she was practicing her archery.

"How dare you attack innocent people! As the protector of this planet,you will not get away that easily!" a voice radiated from no where. Usagi could only glance around, finding the source, but then her attention returned to the man.

"Daijoubu?" she asked worriedly, he glanced up at her with surprised. Not all expecting that was going to risk her life and save him. Of course he could've deflected the attack with his telekinetic power. He nodded his head mutely. Usagi sighed with relief.

"I am SailorMoon! The champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" the voice cried as a group girls stood before them. The one in the center gave her pose and pointed at the monster.

"What the?" Usagi asked herself confused.

*`*`*`*`

That's all I'm typing! Hope minna-chan like sit! I know it's sorta confusin, demo isn't all my fic confusin? Well maybe just to me. ^^;; Review minna-chan!


End file.
